Crimson tears unshed
by Philomena Kuroi
Summary: After the Bladebreakers split up, Rei decides that he can't go on, and so he takes the easy way out. Meanwhile, Kai decides to tell Rei how he feels. BAD SUMMARY! YAOI! TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Rei sighed and closed his amber eyes, hiding the glistening orbs from his team. He sat far away from them, his arms folded over his chest, eyes closed. He hadn't been happy for weeks now, he had no reason to. Everything was gone, nothing was left and he had no reason to go on. He missed his old team, the Bladebreakers. He missed Tyson's personal praise and rants. He missed Max's kind words and sugar highs. He missed Kenny's constant analysis of everything. Most of all he missed Kai. He missed everything about Kai, every inch of him and his cold personality. He missed those crimson eyes, and seeing that perfect body everyday. What the Bladebreakers used to have was something special, something beyond other friendships. So why did it go wrong?

He liked his current team, he really did. They were nice, his childhood friends. But he missed his newer friends, the ones he had bonded with so well in the world tournament. That day he spent on the ice in Russia, earning Kai's trust, was that all a waste? Did he get beaten up by Brian for no reason? He did that for his friends, and now they weren't even a team. It didn't mean anything. Nothing. He had permanent scars, disfiguring his chest and arms, and for what reason? He couldn't stand it. He stood and growled, stalking out the room. The rest of his team, who had been previously been amerced in conversation, stared at the closed door in shock.

"Well, that was sudden." Kevin muttered blinking.

Kai sat in his hotel room. He was in the same town as his old team, yet he had yet to encounter even one of them. The reason he hadn't so far, may be because he had hardly left the hotel room since they had arrived. He didn't want to risk confronting Rei or another ex-team member, he didn't think he could stand it. He missed them, even though he never acted like their friend, he missed them. He didn't have a friendship with his current team, they were just his team. And he didn't get on at all with Brian. He still, and probably never would, forgive him for hurting Rei. He sighed heavily.

"Something wrong?" Came a cold voice from behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it came from.

"Hello Tala." He said in a monotone voice and the red haired Russian sat down beside him. Tala was the only one of his team he liked, the only one he could trust. Tala was his friend, or as close as he could get with that boy.

"Well?" He asked, facing the other teen. Kai sighed, and turned so his back was facing the red head.

"And what makes you think you'd understand?" He grunted, folding his arms and closing his crimson eyes. Tala sighed and shook his head,

"I was just trying to be nice." He paused, as if trying to find the words. "Look, Kai, we have known each other most of our lives, we are friends. I'll understand, and I won't tell the others." Kai turned back around, meeting the ice blue eyes with his fiery ones.

"Fine. But you can't get mad or tell the rest, especially not Bryan." The red head nodded. "Ok, I-I just miss my old team, and Rei." Tala smiled at this comment.

"You miss them? Even after you abandoned them and pretended to hate them?" Kai nodded, his gaze turning to the floor. "And you particularly miss Rei? I knew it." He laughed, receiving a cold glare in return.

Tala shook his head,

"Look Kai, I understand, really. It's just, how do you feel about Rei? Tell me the truth."

"I love him." Kai replied after a long deep pause. Tala smiled and nodded.

"Then, as a friend, I would advise you to go and find him, because you can bet he feels the same." Kai smiled and gaze Tala a quick hug before rushing out of the hotel room, leaving the red head sitting alone, a smirk clear on his pale face.

Rei stood in front of the sink in the small bathroom he shared with his team. The door was locked tight behind him, barring intrusion from his friends, not that they would intrude. They were polite, not like his old team, where anyone would invade another's privacy whenever. Rei missed those days so much. He stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection in the smooth surface. Slowly, he ran his thin fingers along the glass, basking in its cold feeling against his skin. He ran his hand over the face of his reflection, and down the neck. He brushed away the tears in the mirror with his hand, gently stroking the image of his face. He slowly brought the hand back and touched his cheek, feeling the tears dampen his skin. Suddenly he let out a loud, strangled scream and closed his eyes tightly. He smashed his hand forward into the mirror, shattering the fragile glass.

A warm liquid tricked down his fist. Rei opened his eyes and examined the wound, intrigued by the red substance that leaked from his skin. Gradually, as if in a trance, he sank to his knees, picking up a shard of the broken mirror as he fell. The boy stared at his reflection in the glass, marvelling at how terrible he looked. There were voices outside, calling in to him, asking if he was ok, asking him to come out, begging him not to do what he was about to do. He ignored them, their cries falling unnoticed on his ears. He raised the shard up to his wrist, his face remaining un-emotional. He pressed it against the skin, a bubble of red appeared. He gasped and bit his lip. Finally he pressed down again and ran the sharp blade against his flesh. Dropping the now stained shard, he looked at the destruction he had created. The gash was deep and gurgled out crimson. He smirked. Crimson, the colour of Kai's eyes, his beautiful eyes. Rei's gaze began to waver. Only then did he realise just how deep the gash he had made really was. Black dots began to dance about his vision as he fell sideways. All he saw was black, and then there was a loud bang. Blood, blood filled his ears; it was the only sound audible. He was aware of a rabble about him, of people shouting and screaming. He could here voices, he recognised them, but did not know to whom they belonged. Except one husky, controlling voice, barking out orders to those around him. Rei smiled,

"Kai." He managed to squeak out, before everything went silent, and the voices stopped.

Kai ran out of the room and down the hall to the room Rei was sharing with his team. He expected to find the door closed and locked, but it was wide open. There were frantic voices coming from inside. He could hear Mariah screaming and Lee banging on a door, shouting something to Rei. Kai rushed in and found the White Tigers banging frantically on the bathroom door and calling for Rei to come out.

"What's going on?" Kai asked hurriedly.

"It's Rei; he-he's locked himself in. We heard him scream, and something smashed. Wha-what if he..." Kevin stuttered, trailing off at the end. The crimson eyed boy growled and pushed Lee out of the way, standing head on in front of the door. With a shout he kicked the door down, sending it crashing to the ground loudly. On the tiled floor, lay Rei. Blood covered the entire of his right arm, having been generated from several cuts on his hand, and one deep one in his wrist. Shards of glass lay scattered about him, some stained with the crimson liquid. Rei didn't move, he laid completely still, his skin pale as snow. Kai rushed over to him and lifted the frail boy into his strong arms, placing one hand over the bleeding wrist. The blood was still pumping out, the only sign that he still lived.

"Get me a towel!" He shouted to whoever was listening. Someone handed him one, though he didn't care who. He wrapped the towel round the boy's wrist, slowing the blood flow from the artery. He applied some pressure and hugged Rei to his chest. 'Shit, he's freezing.' Kai thought as he held the deathly cold boy to him.

"Kai, I've called an ambulance, they should be here soon." A red head said, crouching down the other side of Rei. Kai looked up through tearful eyes to see Tala, looking back at him, concern etched upon his face.

"Why? Why did he do it?" Was all Kai could manage to mutter between sobs. The slate-haired teen's tears fell upon the icy, pale skin, splashing lightly on Rei's limp form. Kai held Rei tightly, and didn't even let go when the doctors came, carrying him down to the ambulance and sitting with him inside. He didn't mind that he would have to fill out all the paperwork, or that he was covered with his friend's blood, all that mattered was Rei's health, and he silently prayed that the Chinese boy would be the same. Kai knew he couldn't live without him, he couldn't cope. All he could do now, was pray.

Hey, please review and don't flame. This is a two-shot that may lead into a multi-part but I have yet to decide, hope u like.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I am updating as you may have noticed, and I hope you like the fic. Thank you for those who reviewed.

**iluvrei**: Don't we all, don't we all. Ah, Rei torture, ay, what could be finer? Thank you for the review, here is an update.

**autumnburn**: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Here's is the update you have asked for.

**Anything-bt-ordinary**: Hello, thank you for the review, and the note of sanity, I am/shall update.

**TNTigris**: Hey there, two-shot it is! Now, to kill Rei or not, hmm…

**Reis1gurl**: Thank you a ton for the review it made me grin like this D. I'm touched that you think I am original. Mmm, I like pudding.

**kero-chan39**: Thanks for the review, I hope you like the chapter which is a coming.

Now, on with the fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ok, STILL don't own Beyblade, one day maybe…one day…

The Chinese boy hadn't moved since he collapsed in the bathroom, and his breaths were short and strained. That and the steady beat generating from the monitor beside him declared that he still lived, though one look at the sleeping boy and you would think otherwise. The teen's face was pale, almost whiter then the sheets he lay upon and small thin blue veins were visible on his hands and neck. His long raven hair trailed limply down the creases of the duvet and framed his worryingly thin body. A blood stained bandage was wrapped tightly around his left wrist, along with a few other bandages and plasters from where he had fallen on the shattered glass. His rose lips were parted slightly, drawing deep haggard breaths sporadically among the short ones. Thick lashes veiled the golden orbs, hiding them from the view of the slate-haired boy beside him.

Kai sat docile beside the sleeping boy, watching the ragged rise and fall of his pale chest, his strong hands encasing the other's thinner ones. Since their arrival at the hospital, the crimson, tear blurred eyes had remained intently on Rei, never leaving his frail form. He reached forward and brushed a few stray bangs from the younger teen's face, brushing his cheek softly. He hadn't been disturbed as of yet, the White Tigers had yet to arrive since Lee was trying to calm Mariah down, and the rest were waiting. Kai wasn't technically supposed to be in with the neko, but he had refused to leave, and the doctors had given up arguing. So here he sat, waiting for the golden orbs to once again reveal their beauty to the world, and for Rei to wake up, and he was willing to wait, no matter how long it took.

"K-Kai?" The voice was hoarse and quiet. "Wha-what's going on?" The teen slowly opened his crimson eyes and looked in the direction the voice was coming from, the bed. Rei was lying there, staring up at him with confusion etched upon his features. Kai couldn't find the words instantly, but finally replied.

"You're in the hospital. We found you in the bathroom and called an ambulance. You've been out for over three hours." He paused, "We were all so worried."

"Even you?"

"Even me." Rei looked down at the bed-sheets upon hearing this and fiddled with them weakly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, I didn't mean to worry you…you should have just left me." He muttered, fiddling with the bandage on his wrist. Kai shook his head angrily,

"NO! We wouldn't do that! Why did you do it anyway? We were worried; didn't you think what this would do to your friends, let alone yourself?" Rei didn't reply, just eyed the sheet in his hands, biting his lip nervously.

"Be-because I couldn't stand it anymore. Things were so great, when it was us, the Blade breakers, there as a team. But we split up, and things just went back to the way they were, but worse. Worse because I knew what happiness was, so I longed for it even more." Kai choked back a sob at hearing this,

"Rei, I-I want to be a team again as well. I miss that, but Tyson and Max, they're so happy with the way it is now. And I can't just ditch Tala." Rei nodded sadly,

"I know, I was being selfish. I-I'm sorry." Kai sighed and stroked the raven haired teen's pale cheek gently,

"I, you weren't being selfish. Please, just, don't do it again. I couldn't bear to lose you, I-" He cut himself off as he leaned forward, closing the gap between him and the Chinese boy, locking their lips in a soft but passionate kiss. At first the younger teen didn't react, but at last, his lips moved against Kai's in a reply to the longing in the kiss. As they broke a part and Rei fell into the slate-haired boy's embrace, Kai realised just how perfectly the neko-jin's body fitted against his. It felt so right, holding him in a strong embrace, his arms protecting the boy from and harm that may befall upon him. The boy closed his crimson eyes and nuzzled into the raven locks, savouring the wonderful feeling of the silky hair against his cheek. As soon as their lips had touched, Kai knew this was what he wanted. He wanted to hold the smaller boy in his arms, and wipe away tears perchance they should fall, and rejoice with him when he smiled. He wanted to be with Rei, to have him as his own.

"I love you Rei." He whispered softly.

"I love you too Kai." Came the reply as they broke apart, gazing into each others eyes.

"I-" The Chinese boy was cut off as a wave of nausea washed over him and he wavered, dark spots dancing before his eyes. Slowly the boy fell back onto the sheets, slipping once again from consciousness. Kai stroked his soft hair and sat on the bed beside the sleeping boy. There would be troubles yet too come, and he would have to make sure that Rei didn't do anything like that again, but for now. For now, Kai was happy just to sit and watch over the one he loved, and protect him from anything and everything that threatened his life. Nothing else mattered to him right now, nothing but the unconscious neko-jin.

Ok, so, it doesn't seem finished, and it may well not be. Tell me what you want me to do with it next. Thank you all!


End file.
